


whisper my name (and cry out for me)

by orphan_account



Series: in love with you (so hopelessly and painlessly) [3]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Rutting, Smut, but awkward research said no, but the hermes has gravity right???, i honestly didn't know if sex in space could happen, im sorry, so i went ahead anyway lmao, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry ik I'm terrible but i love writing for them and honestly my works keep getting shorter and shorter. i mean i finally decided to stop with the angst and write some cute, playful stuff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	whisper my name (and cry out for me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ik I'm terrible but i love writing for them and honestly my works keep getting shorter and shorter. i mean i finally decided to stop with the angst and write some cute, playful stuff.

“How did you get that bruise?” Chris asks with a heavy sigh, sipping his coffee. He motions to the inky purple and green splotch on Mark’s torso. The doctor is doing routine checks on the crew and Mark had been particularly nervous when he had been called into Chris’s bunk for his inspection.

Mark chuckles timidly, he’s not sure he wants to tell Chris what happened. It’s dumb and embarrassing and technically, he shouldn’t have been doing it.

He inhales, “I was admiring your ass yesterday and not looking where I was looking.” He mumbles quickly, hoping Chris doesn’t catch it. There’s a cough and Chris raises an eyebrow, clearing his throat.

“Mark, you have to watch where you’re going.” Chris says after a few seconds, running a hand through his hair.

“I was, though. Right at your sweet ass.” Mark says, wiggling his brows.

Chris isn’t amused. Instead, he tells Mark to go ice the bruise and check back in a few days. Mark tugs on his shirt, opening his arms enough for Chris to hug him. Arms wrap around Mark’s torso, gentle because of the bruise.

“Be careful, okay?” Chris pulls away and smiles, tilting his head to the side.

“Roger that, Doc.” Mark confirms, capturing Chris’s mouth in his own.

There’s something about kissing Chris, something that not a lot of others have been able to give Mark. Maybe it’s the way he’s so responsive and pliant, kissing Mark back with just enough emotion. Or maybe it’s the way his breath hitchens when Mark sucks on his bottom lip. There are many things that make Chris’s kisses so special and Mark loves them all.

“Now go away and tell Martinez to get in here.” Chris commands, fingers trailing up to Mark’s shoulders and rubbing them slightly.

“Sure, Doc.”

\--

“Oh, _fuck_ , Mark.” Chris hisses, blunt nails digging into Mark’s shoulders. He whimpers quietly, hips thrusting up feebly.

Mark grunts, fingers grabbing Chris’s ass to hold him closer, lifting his lower body to meet Chris’s thrusts. He can feel Chris’s cock, slick with pre come slide against his.

“So good for me baby, c’mon.” Mark urges, sucking lightly at the skin on Chris’s neck. He wraps one hand around their cocks, thumb swiping over the head of Chris’s dick.

Chris’s hips stutter slightly as he loses his rhythm, head buried in Mark’s neck.

To be quite honest, Mark wasn’t really expecting to go past playful kisses when Chris offered to let Mark sleep in his bunk. But here they are, half naked and rutting against each other like horny teenagers.

Commander Lewis would skin them alive if she found out.

Mark slips his thumb into the cleft of Chris’s ass, rubbing the pad of his finger against the outside rim of Chris’s hole. The doctor lets out a choked sob, shaking a little.

“I gotcha, Chris, come for me, sweetheart.” Mark mumbles, hand forming a tunnel as he jerks them off frantically, thumb still tracing around Chris’s hole.

“Fuck, Mark, I’m gonna -- _oh god, yes yes right there…_ ” Chris whines, beautiful and low as he comes, the tips of his fingers digging bruises into Mark’s skin.

Mark strokes him through it, rubbing Chris’s back soothingly as he catches his breath, slender fingers wrapping around the base of Mark’s cock. He tugs a few times, thumb pressed faintly into the slit and Mark comes. Chris’s body goes lax and limp as he lays on top of Mark, nuzzling his neck with laboured inhales.

They pant a little, breaths coming short and quick, trading lazy kisses.

“When we go back to Earth, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel it for _weeks_.” Mark promises, fingers entwining with Chris’s.

There’s a weak, breathless chuckle from Chris and he squeezes Mark’s hand, “looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always feedback is always appreciated and if you have a head canon you'd like me to write you're more than welcome to comment below and ill write it because i love this pairing! :D


End file.
